Jaime Petrelli
Jaime Deana Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and child of Sadie and Sean Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Molecular Manipulation, Truth Manipulation, Gold Mimicry and Emotion Negation. Appearance Naturally, Jaime will be similar in appearance to her mother. She will have soft, light blue eyes and almost white blonde hair. As she ages, her hair will darken slightly, but it will still be a light blonde even when she is an adult. Her hair will also wave slightly. She will always have a relatively light skin tone and will blush easily. Her taste in clothes will be very feminine, and she will like soft colours and lots of floral accents. When she uses her ability of gold mimicry, her shape and form will remain the same, but her body and clothes will change colour and texture to resemble gold. Abilities Jaime's first ability will be Molecular Manipulation. This is a highly powerful ability, which she will be able to use in order to achieve a variety of effects. She could slow down or even freeze certain objects and beings in time by slowing their molecules, and could speed molecules to the extent that the object explodes. Her ability could also disperse molecules, causing the object to dissolve and disintegrate, and she could freeze an object by removing all of its energy. Her second ability will be Truth Manipulation. Jaime will have inherited this ability from Teagan Niall, her paternal grandmother. She will be able to sense and detect lies, force people to speak the truth or to believe her own lies, and deceive lie detecting abilities herself. However, her use of the lie detection aspect will be different to her grandmother's. She will sense all lies unless she deliberately makes an effort to block this. She will have full conscious control of all other aspects of the ability. Her third ability will be Gold Mimicry. This ability will enable her to transform her body into gold. She will still remain flexible in this golden form, and will be able to transform back into her original form when she wants to. In this form she will be stronger and more durable, though not to the extent of metal mimicry. Jaime will also be able to melt herself and mimic liquid gold without suffering any harm. Her final ability will be Emotion Negation. Jaime will be able to negate and weaken the emotions of others. She will be able to dampen emotions to the extent that they are not even felt any more. She could remove a person's grief or fear, and could sober a person's joy in order to let him or her think more clearly. Altering emotions in this way could alter a person's thoughts and behaviour, making them behave strangely and possibly dangerously. She will be immune to the ability herself. Family & Relationships *Father - Sean Petrelli *Mother - Sadie Petrelli *Older sister - Tamara Petrelli *Younger sister - Beatrice Petrelli *Younger brother - Dorian Petrelli History & Future Etymology Jaime is a Hebrew name which means "supplanter". It can also mean "I like" or "I love" in French, though it is not a name in that language. Her middle name, Deana, is American. It can be considered an alternate form of Diana, a Latin name meaning "divine" and also the Roman goddess of the moon and the hunt. Alternatively, the name can be considered a feminine form of Dean, which is an English name meaning "valley". Her surname is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters